A jednak się kręci
by an239
Summary: Wielki eksperyment, słoneczne popołudnie i nadzieje na ostateczną Apokralipsę. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Myślak będzie mieć dziś pecha...


Disclaimer: Świat i postacie – nie moje. Pożyczam ku uciesze swojej i (mam nadzieję) czytelników.

Do tych, którzy (być może) znają już to opowiadanie:

Poniższe opowiadanie zostało napisane cztery lata temu, pod tytułem ''A jednak się kręci!''. W ciągu tych lat jednak oryginał (a właściwie znaczna jego część) uległa zniszczeniu, więc wersja poniżej jest trochę inna (niewielkie zmiany treści, poprawki i brak przypisów).

Tak jak i wtedy, chciałabym dedykować to opowiadanie

Pani Danucie,

Której zawdzięczam moją ''znajomość'' z dziełami Pratchetta.

(-X-)(-X-)(-X-)(-X-)(-X-)(-X-)(-X-)(-X-)(-X-)(-X-)

A jednak się kręci

Istnieje wiele teorii, tłumaczących, dlaczego świat się kręci. Niezliczeni filozofowie i uczeni o niekwestionowanej sławie od dawna wysuwają hipotezy tłumaczące przyczynę stałego ruchu wszechświata. Była w nich mowa między innymi o sile grawitacji, orbitach i Wielkim Ogryzku. Niektórzy twierdzą nawet, że maczali w tym wszystkim palce Los i Przeznaczenie.

Nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że świat kręci się z przyzwyczajenia.

(-X-)

- Proszę o ciszę!

Myślak Stibbons, najmłodszy członek grona wykładowców i zarazem najmniej poważany z nich, powiódł wzrokiem po rzędach twarzy swoich podkomendnych. Znajdowali się w budynku Magii Wysokich Energii, jednym z części Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu. Zebrali się tu, aby przygotować się do doświadczenia, mającego za cel umożliwienie wykonania tak zwanej ''Ruchomej Mapy Światów i Wymiarów". Mapa taka byłaby nieocenioną pomocą przy dalszym badaniom ruchów rzeczywistości i pozwalałaby przewidzieć miejsce i czas ewentualnej inwazji potworów z Piekielnych Wymiarów.

- Chciałbym przypomnieć po raz kolejny, że doświadczenie, które zamierzamy wykonać, jest niezwykle ryzykowne - zaczął Myślak. Przez szeregi uczniów, spragnionych adrenaliny jak piwa, przebiegł lekki szmer.

(-X-)

- Doprawdy?

Ridcully uniósł w końcu głowę znad porozrzucanych na jego biurku przewodników turystycznych i Kwestor już wiedział, że udało mu się nareszcie przebić na tę samą częstotliwość, na której przebywał dotąd nadrektor. Nieustanne wysiłki ściągnięcia na siebie należytej uwagi, trwające już od jakiegoś czasu, w końcu zaczęły przynosić efekty.

- Czyli uważa pan, że powinniśmy się tam zjawić? - Upewnił się Munstrum.

- Ależ oczywiście, panie nadrektorze. Pan Stibbons przeprowadza dziś bardzo ważne doświadczenie, które okazać się może przełomowym. Myślę, że nasza obecność pozytywnie wpłynie na morale badaczy.

- No tak... - Mimo zapewnień, Ridcully bynajmniej nie czuł się ani przekonany, ani tym bardziej zainteresowany. Właśnie przyszedł do niego nowy pakiet poradników turystycznych i entuzjasta kontaktów z żywą przyrodą nie zamierzał się zbyt prędko od nich oderwać. Nie zamierzał również narażać się na zbędny wysiłek fizyczny, spowodowanego wycieczką do budynku Magii Wysokich Energii, którego przeznaczenia i tak do końca nigdy nie zdołał pojąć.

- Z drugiej strony jednak badacze mogą poczuć się speszeni naszą obecnością - odezwał się po chwili chytrze Ridcully. - A z tego, co pan mówi, ten eksperyment jest bardzo ważny i nie sądzę, aby pożądane były jakieś komplikacje.

Kwestor wziął głęboki oddech. Już od początku wiedział, że to będzie trudna batalia.

(-X-)

Gdzieś poza rzeczywistością, gdzie nie docierał Czas, tykał zegar.

Zegar ten był dość szczególnego wyglądu. Udekorowany motywami kości i czaszek na czarnej obudowie, maleńkimi kosami ciął nieistniejący tu czas na czarne plasterki.

Śmierć Szczurów z cichym pyknięciem zmaterializował się na szczycie czasomierza.

PIP?

Albert spojrzał na niego zezem znad kubka herbaty.

- Jest w pokoju gościnnym - wyjaśnił. - Tylko uważaj, ma gości! - Krzyknął jeszcze w kierunku korytarza, kiedy przybysz popędził nim niczym mała, czarna błyskawica. - Mam nadzieję, że to rzeczywiście coś ważnego - mruknął do siebie, patrząc w zadumie za gościem.

- Nie lubią, kiedy im się przeszkadza...

Maleńkie kosy rozpoczęły fragmentację kolejnej minuty.

(-X-)

AS KIER.

Wśród szumu piasku klepsydr i umykających w przeszłość żywotów rozległ się jakiś inny, dziwny dźwięk. Brzmiał jak oddech astmatyka.

- I znowu wygrałeś - stwierdził nie bez wyrzutu Zaraza.

- I to już któryś raz z rzędu - sapnął Wojna, zbierając ze stołu karty i tasując je jedną ręką.

Na całym świecie istnieje wiele wyobrażeń Śmierci. Niektóre z nich przedstawiają go jako Olbrzymiego Czarnego Smoka Niebios, Demonicznego Posłańca Piekieł i kilka innych, równie malowniczo oddających jego wygląd, ubiór i zachowanie. Nikomu jednak zapewne nie przyszło do głowy, że Śmierć może być hazardzistą.

OSOBIŚCIE NIE WIDZĘ W TYM NIC NIEWŁAŚCIWEGO, oświadczył Śmierć. Kościstym palcem postukał w czarny blat stołu.

ZARAZ... A GDZIE PODZIAŁY SIĘ TWOJE KARTY? - Zwrócił się do ostatniego towarzysza, który jak dotąd się nie odzywał.

Słowa zawisły w powietrzu i na moment zaległa głucha cisza. Po chwili jednak do wszystkich dotarło, co może oznaczać tajemnicze zniknięcie kart.

- Czyli znowu je zjadł - westchnął Wojna. Głód spojrzał na niego dużymi, błyszczącymi oczami.

Nagle sterta kart, dotychczas leżących spokojnie na stole, rozsypała się i karty powoli, tańcząc w powietrzu zaczęły upadać na podłogę, robiąc miejsce nowej postaci.

Śmierć Szczurów zaczął gorączkowo machać łapkami, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Zaraza spojrzał na niego uważnie znad krawędzi stołu.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy - przywitał go Wojna.

PIP PIP PIPIPIPIIIP! PIIP!

JAK MÓWISZ? Zainteresował się Śmierć.

PIP PIIP! PIP!

- Więc ludzie znowu chcą ściągnąć na siebie kłopoty, tak? - Zapytał Zaraza.

- Robią jakieś doświadczenie, które może doprowadzić do rozerwania Rzeczywistości na strzępy i sprowadzenia mnóstwa bałaganu. - Ucieszył się Wojna. - Słuchajcie, to coś w sam raz dla nas!

- Co?

CO?

- Zawsze możemy przyjść i popatrzeć - wyjaśnił zapytany. - Poza tym, na pewno nie zabraknie tam czegoś dla nas. Jesteśmy w końcu odpowiedzialni za poprawne przeprowadzenie Apokralipsy. Ludzie nam zaufali. Nie możemy ich zawieść.

Śmierć spojrzał z namysłem na rzędy życiomierzy na półkach dookoła i w zamyśleniu potarł brodę.

TO MA JAKIŚ SENS - przyznał w końcu. ACH TAK... TO NA NIEWIDOCZNYM UNIWERSYTECIE, ZGADZA SIĘ?

- No to jeszcze ciekawiej - ucieszył się Zaraza. - To co, jedziemy?

POZWOLĘ SOBIE PRZYPOMNIEĆ, ŻE PRZYSZLIŚCIE TU PIECHOTĄ.

Zaległa głucha cisza, od czasu do czasu przerywana odgłosem konsumowanych orzeszków i grzmotem sunących w przyszłość żywotów. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na gospodarza.

Śmierć uniósł ostrzegawczo kościsty palec.

SĄDZĘ, ŻE JUŻ KIEDYŚ OMAWIALIŚMY TĘ KWESTIĘ?

(-X-)

- Ooooeoooaeaoo!

Ixolite wziął głęboki wdech i westchnął.

Nie chodziło o to, że czuł się samotny. Po prostu szok, że w jednym momencie znajduje się na kominie chatki starego Range w Ramptopach, a w następnej chwili ląduje na pokrytym czerwonymi dachówkami dachu starego dworu w Ankh-Morpork wciąż nie mógł go opuścić. Nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób przebył tak duży dystans między tymi dwoma punktami, nie pamiętając o tym nawet.

Jednego jednak był pewien: w Ramptopach czuł się bezpieczniej.

Gdzieś po przeciwnej stronie ulicy okno otworzyło się z trzaskiem. Nauczony świeżym jeszcze doświadczeniem banshee błyskawicznie schował się za najbliższym kominem. Coś ciężkiego przeleciało tuż obok jego kryjówki i uderzyło ze zgrzytem w dach na sąsiedniej ulicy.

Z okna sypnęły się przekleństwa.

(-X-)

- Faza piąta zakończona! - Krzyknął Szalony Adrian, obserwując miniaturowy model Świata Dysku, spowity chmurami i blaskiem różnych zaklęć.

- Jak wykres! - Myślak nie odrywał wzroku od kartki papieru, na której HEX napisał ostatnią odpowiedź.

+ + + Przerwać. Niebezpieczne. + + +

Myślak szybko napisał kolejne pytanie. Po chwili nadeszła odpowiedź.

+ + + Za Dużo Magii. Osnowa Rzeczywistości Nie Wytrzyma. + + +

- Wszystko w porządku! - Odkrzyknął Szalony Adrian.

- Musimy przerwać - mruknął do siebie Myślak.

- Czemu? - Uwagę usłyszał pracujący nieopodal Rzepiszcz. - Przecież nie widać, żeby działo się coś złego.

- Przerywamy! - Myślak zwrócił się do reszty ekipy.

- Jak idzie? - Huknął Ridcully, wpadając w tym samym momencie do sali. Przybyły w ślad za nim Kwestor przypominał człowieka, którego po trzech dniach prania w pralce automatycznej wyciągnięto w końcu i położono na cudownie nieruchomym gruncie.

- Właśnie przerywamy, panie nadrektorze - odpowiedział odruchowo czytelnik

niewidzialnych tekstów. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z powagi nowej sytuacji -nadrektor był zaraz po bibliotekarzu najmniej oczekiwaną osobą w budynku Magii Wysokich Energii -każdorazowe jego przybycie niosło ze sobą ryzyko nieprzewidzianych komplikacji w czasie badań - to głównie dlatego Myślak nie chwalił się zbytnio nadchodzącym dniem eksperymentu.

Nie był również przyzwyczajony do skupiania swojej uwagi na dwóch lub więcej frontach naraz. W tym wypadku zagrożeniami byli: Ridcully, wymykający się spod kontroli eksperyment, oraz Ridcully ( jak widać, nadrektor liczy się podwójnie).

- Ehm... Przepraszam... - Zwrócił się do Munstruma.

- Tak? - Ridcully przestał szturchać końcem swojej laski miniaturowy model Świata Dysku, z którego zaczęło się lekko dymić.

- Myślę, że...

- Wykres rośnie! - Szalony Adrian odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę głównodowodzącego.

- Jaki wykres? - Chciał się dowiedzieć Ridcully, ale Myślaka już przy nim nie było - obok Szalonego Adriana pochylał się nad wykresem. Adrian wyraźnie coś mu tłumaczył. Gdzieś w tle mgła nad modelem Świata Dysku zgęstniała i zaczęła zmieniać barwę.

- Coś nerwowy ten pan Stibbons - nadrektor zwrócił się do Kwestora. Ten spojrzał na niego, przerażony perspektywą ponownej konwersacji - uprzednie namówienie Ridcullego do wizyty w budynku MWE figurowało na szczycie jego prywatnej listy zwycięstw.

- …

Tymczasem reszta magów robiła co mogła, aby powstrzymać wzrost napięcia międzyprzestrzennego.

- Cofnijcie się do fazy drugiej!

- HEX twierdzi, że to nie pomoże na długo!

- Ale zawsze zyskamy na czasie...

- Ale jeśli się nie uda, nie zdążymy nawet się przekonać, co będzie dalej!

- Motywacja - zauważył przyglądający się temu wszystkiemu z uznaniem Ridcully. Spojrzał w okno, usłyszawszy dobiegający stamtąd stukot, niesłyszalny dla innych w powstałym zamieszaniu. Jakiś ciemny kształt pojawiał się i znikał za szybą, co chwila uderzając w nią i wywołując dźwięk. Ridcully podszedł bliżej.

Otworzył okno.

Kruk wleciał z impetem do środka, zahaczając o wciąż jeszcze wyciągniętą rękę nadrektora. Kwestor rzucił się pod ścianę i tam skulił, unikając w ten sposób kolizji z nieproszonym gościem.

- Co to za ptak! - Szalony Adrian zasłonił odruchowo ręką głowę ratując tym samym swoje oczy przed wydrapaniem i wypuszczając trzymane akurat raporty HEXa.

Wszyscy ucichli, zauważywszy kruka, który usiadł na plątaninie rur HEXa, którymi biegną mrówki.

Było jednak jeszcze coś.

WITAM.

(-X-)

- Widzi pan? Widzi pan? To cos nie pozwala nam zasnąć!

Kapitan Marchewa wpatrywał się w punkt, wskazywany przez Gardło Sobie Podżynam Dibblera.

- Byłem w trakcie przygotowań do nowego interesu, a ten łobuz wciąż mi przeszkadzał! To narusza porządek miasta!

- Rozumiem - Marchewa wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał. - Więc to banshee, prawda?

- Tak!

Marchewa przypomniał sobie nagle o tym, co kiedyś powiedziała Angua - w mieszkaniu, w którym wynajmowała pokój, mieszkał jeden banshee - nazywał się Ixolite.

- Jak długo popełniane jest wykroczenie? - Wyjął z kieszeni notes i pióro i zaczął pisać.

- Trzy godziny! I nie chce stamtąd zleźć!

Marchewa pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Słyszał, że nadgorliwy banshee dał się we znaki wszystkim okolicznym mieszkańcom. Podobno wysłano w pościg za nim delegacje. Z Gildii Skrytobójców na czele.

Musiał więc działać szybko, jeśli chciał je uprzedzić. Nadzór nad przestrzeganiem prawa należał przecież do Straży Miejskiej.

Czasami jednak i to w Ankh-Morpork nie wydaje się takie oczywiste.

(-X-)

Śmierć z zainteresowaniem obserwował, jak studenci MWE próbują dorwać rzucającego się i łopoczącego kruka.

- O, temu niewiele brakowało - zauważył Zaraza, patrząc jak Rzepiszcz spada z kilkoma piórami w ręku ze stołu na którym stał.

Niektórzy magowie jednak nie brali udziału w powszechnej nagonce i skupili się (a przynajmniej próbowali się skupić) na problemie bezpiecznego przerwania eksperymentu.

- Ale wiesz, pomysł rzeczywiście był niezły. Może i co prawda nie mamy tu jak na razie nic do roboty, ale jednak sam widok był wart fatygi.

Kilka kolejnych czarnych piór zostało w ręce Szalonego Adriana.

- Widzę, że udało im się jakoś opanować sytuację, jeśli chodzi o badanie. Ale co do kruka, to chyba jeszcze im trochę zejdzie.

Rzeczywiście, grupa magów, dotychczas skupionych na rozwiązaniu pierwszego problemu, teraz również dołączyła do polowania na upartego ptaka.

Śmierć rozejrzał się po sali. Głód poszedł na dół, a celem jego prywatnej krucjaty było zbadanie stanu tutejszych spiżarni, Wojna przyglądał się zaintrygowany HEXowi, zaś Śmierć Szczurów, dotychczas siedzący Wojnie na ramieniu, gdzieś zniknął.

Łopot skrzydeł stał się głośniejszy.

- Mam go! - Zawołał w końcu Rzepiszcz, szamocąc się ze schwytanym. Reszta otaczających go magów odsunęła się gwałtownie, przezornie unikając dziobu bestii.

- Wyrzuć go! - Odkrzyknął Myślak. Podbiegł szybko do okna i otworzył je, aby umożliwić szybką eksmisję nieproszonego gościa. Rzepiszcz natychmiast wypchnął kruka za okno i równie szybko zatrzasnął je.

- Ciekaw jestem jednak - odezwał się po chwili zastałej ciszy Szalony Adrian - czemu akurat tutaj przylazł. I czemu ciągle coś wrzeszczał o gałkach ocznych.

- Ooooeoooaeaoo! - Dobiegło ich nagle wycie gdzieś z góry.

- Szybko! - Myślak odwrócił się do asystentów. - Trzeba tu wysprzątać zanim znowu wróci nadrektor. Gdyby zobaczył to pobojowisko, na pewno zakazałby przeprowadzania w przyszłości badań na terenie uczelni. I niech ktoś ściągnie z dachu tego wyjca! - Dodał za złością.

(-X-)

- Funkcjonariusz Detrytus!

Brzdęk!

Komendant Vimes zmierzył wzrokiem trolla.

- Ty i funkcjonariusz Wizytuj udacie się na dach opery celem zebrania informacji. I nie salutować!

Brzdęk!

- A niech mu tam - mruknął Vimes, odwracając się w kierunku kapitana Marchewy. Vimes od czasu swojego ślubu z lady Sybil Ramkin porzucił – oficjalnie - czynną służbę, jednak został mianowany komendantem Straży Miejskiej w Ankh-Morpork. Bardzo lubił pracę w straży – była ona czymś, co praktycznie stanowiło już fundamenty jego osobowości. Niektórzy po prostu wrastają w swoje zawody.

- Będziemy musieli się pospieszyć - powiedział Marchewa, obserwując oddalających się funkcjonariuszy. - Oddział skrytobójców pewnie już go goni, a przecież to straż ma uprawnienia do karania przestępców.

- Nie musimy szukać śladów nisko - mruknął zamyślony Vimes. - Wystarczy czekać na dachach co wyższych budynków.

- Czekać? Ale co to da?

- Ooooeoooaeaoo!

- Wtedy po prostu nie będziemy musieli szukać przestępcy. Sam się nam pokaże. - Wyjaśnił z satysfakcją komendant, kiedy wycie przebrzmiało gdzieś wysoko nad ich głowami.

(-X-)

- Zaczynamy od nowa! - Oznajmił wszystkim studentom Myślak, przeglądając nowe raporty HEXa. - Chyba już wiem, na czym polegał poprzedni błąd. – Odwrócił się, tylko po to, by zobaczyć przyglądający mu się z zakłopotaniem zespół. – Co tym razem? – Warknął.

Szalony Adrian z wahaniem wskazał na nieaktywnego HEXa i leżący przy maszynie ostatni raport.

+++ Błąd. Brak Sera. Zacznij Z Początku. +++

- Gdzie u licha podział się ser!

SNH SNH SNH.

(-X-)

Promienie zachodzącego słońca oświetlały dachy budzącego się do nocnego życia Ankh Morpork. Sunąca leniwie swoim korytem Ankh, skąpana w ciepłym kolorze zmierzchu nabrała nowego, złudnie zdrowego wyglądu, zachęcającego do bliższego kontaktu błogo nieświadomych przybyszów siedziby wielokulturowego społeczeństwa.

A gdzieś wysoko, ponad głowami ponownie budzącego się miasta…

- Ci śmiertelnicy jednak mają naprawdę szczęście. To już trzeci fałszywy alarm w tym stuleciu. I jak tu pracować w takich warunkach?

- Dokładnie – Zaraza zerknął za siebie na jednego z towarzyszy i skrzywił się boleśnie. – Nie że się czepiam, ale czy ty naprawdę musisz tutaj jeść? Okruszki wpadają mi za kołnierz…

CZY MÓGŁBYM PROŚIĆ O SPOKÓJ? WIECIE, ŻE PIMPUŚ NIE LUBI GDY SIĘ KŁÓCICIE. A CO DO CIEBIE Śmierć zwrócił się do niewielkiej postaci, kurczowo trzymającej się białego ogona białego wierzchowca, z gracją surfera walczącym z silnym wiatrem panującym na tej wysokości, WSTYDŻ SIĘ. NIE SPODZIEWAŁEM SIĘ PO TOBIE TAKIEGO BRAKU POHAMOWANIA.

PIP.

I CO Z TEGO, ŻE NA WIERZCHU? TO, ŻE CI KŁADĄ SER NA WIDOKU NIE UPOWAŻNIA OD RAZU DO NATYCHMIASTOWEJ KONSUMPCJI. NAWET GŁÓD NIE JEST TAK ZACHŁANNY.

Cisza i skierowane spojrzenia na jedynego milczącego jak dotąd piątego pasażera, pracowicie kończącego dzieła zniszczenia zapasom ciastek, zakoszonych z tajnych zapasów Kwestora.

- To co, jeszcze raz partyjkę? – Zaproponował po chwili wspólnego milczenia Wojna.

- I strzemiennego.


End file.
